


My Book Of Mormon

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Help, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, there is no escape from this hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its happening, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Book Of Mormon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyTheUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/gifts), [jimjonnutro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjonnutro/gifts), [eldermckinkshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldermckinkshame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212632) by XXXbloodyrists666XXX. 



Why Are You Doing This Again, End My Pain; mnmix  
My Book Of Mormon: A Continuation 

 

Hi my name is Elder Price and I am a gay Mormon that cries a lot and doesn't get much sleep. a lot of people tell me I look like d a d d y (AN: if u don’t know who he is _join me in the pit_ ). I’m not related to oscar ramos but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a McKinley-sexual but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a cowboy, and I live a small village in Uganda where I try to convert locals (I’m 19). I’m a daddy’s boy (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly WHITE and HOLY clothes. I love Conner McKinley like have you seen him he is TOTAL daddy material (fangz for those who agree ^w^). I was walking outside the Mormon building and It was snowing and raining (AN: I kno what the weather is in ugandia, so chill out!!) so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of children stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Elder Price!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Elder McKinley!

“h e n t a i?” I asked, hoping to show him my collection.

“Nah.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

AN: h e n t a i?

fangz, rawr exde!


End file.
